


Flatbed

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langly finds a new way to surprise Byers





	Flatbed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Flatbed by Alison

Well, I had to make myself start writing again. This is little more than a drabble, very short, very silly and I've no excuse at all. I can do better, really I can, only it's been a while . . .

Flatbed by Alison  
Feedback: yes please to   
Category: Langly/Byers implied slash  
Archive: Unusual Suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: anywhere else just ask  
Summary: Langly finds a new way to surprise Byers

* * *

Byers POV

I hate motel rooms.

I hate the miserable tiny boxy rooms with their paper thin walls which means you hear everything, I mean *everything* that goes on next door. I hate the TVs that only get one station showing endless reruns of "Gilligan's Island"; the air conditioning that doesn't work, the bathrooms with the showers that just dribble and the toilets with that ribbon across announcing "sanitised for your protection", the mean skimpy towels and the beds that sag in the middle.

Most of all I hate being here alone. Most of all I hate the absence of Ringo.

I put on my best narc act and told him one of us had to come, Frohike needed him at HQ to help set up the new equipment we needed, and it was only for two nights anyway. I sounded pompous even to myself and I don't blame him for ignoring me.

He didn't say goodbye when I left.

So anyway, here I am, 300 miles from home, lonely and depressed and missing Ringo. And the whole trip was a bust anyway, the contact didn't even show.

Ringo's gonna kick my ass when I get back, and I can't blame him.

So here I am at 1 am, can't sleep, in this motel room about to check my email for the tenth time this evening. Is he still pissed at me?

My stomach jumps ridiculously when I see the familar name and my hands shake as I open the message. "John, I'm sorry. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

And so it goes on. He misses me, loves me, wants me back. Can't stop thinking about me. Had a busy day; they got the new flatbed scanner we needed after Jimmy spilt coffee in the old one. Will I be back tomorrow? When?

And at the end: "maybe the attachment will make you realise what you're missing."

What? It's 1 a.m. and he wants me to think about work? What is this attachment anyway?

So I open it. Oh my god. Only Ringo can do this, transform me in a second from depression and anger to breathless bubbling giggles. Thank god I'm alone - if I'd opened this in the coffee shop -

He's scanned his ass . . .

END

  
Archived: August 13, 2001 


End file.
